White Out
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Aoi Zaizen y Yusaku Fujiki son amigos de la infancia. En el instituto Hanoi ambos mantienen un perfil bajo ante el acto que han aprendido a ejercer sin problema alguno, sin embargo debajo de aquella buena apariencia se oculta un secreto que Yusaku trata de mantener oculto. Un triangulo amoroso que no se atreve a morir a pesar de los años. ángelmakershipping


—Entonces ¿Hasta qué punto debemos retroceder? —preguntó sin mirarle, aun miraba el atardecer, sus manos aferraban el barandal, ya solo quedaban ellos dos en la escuela.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —la mirada de la chica se encontraba perdida en el pasar de las nubes, sus brazos se habían extendido mientras la brisa del aire arremolinaba su cabellera castaña. Los dos se hallaban en la azotea, ella había subido a uno de los almacenes.

—¿Esta vez con quien hablo? —lanzo la pregunta al aire, una mano cayo a su costado mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—_Nee Yusaku-kun _—canturreo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios, el chico volteo a su dirección— Los humanos... ¿Crees que puedan volar?

—Pero... ¿Qué demo...

—Pero si eso pasara —bajo su vista, su flequillo oculto su expresión del rostro— ¿Eso en que nos convertiría? —el tono de su voz se tornó tan apagado y frío— ella decía que era un Ángel, ¿Sabes? Pero cuando intento volar ella solo cayó en el piso —levanto su mirada hacia él— _Nee Yusaku-kun_ —dio un par de pasos hacías atrás.

—¿Aoi?

En su faz se perfilo uno sonrisa de lado —Error —susurro tras correr hacía el final del tejado— ¡Yusaku-kun atrápame! —con diversión grito tras lanzarse.

«—_¿Hasta qué punto debemos retroceder?»_

『•』

—Detente —le aparto sujetándole de los hombros, el cielo estrellado les cubría a ambos.

La chica se sentó a un lado de él, el frío del piso roso sus piernas desnudas, su mano aún seguía en su pantalón tratando de desabrocharlo— No sabes mentir Yusaku-kun —sonrió divertida— tu cuerpo es más honesto, sino solo mira hacia abajo, tu polla se ha puesto dura —el chico chasqueo la lengua, su ceño de frunció— está bien, puedes llamarme Aoi, prometo que me esforzare —bajo el cierre de su pantalón y dirigió su mano dentro del bóxer negro más su muñeca fue tomada al instante.

—Te dije que te detuvieras... Miyu...

En el rostro de la chica se reflejó el dolor de su mano al ser tomada con brusquedad.

—Que malo —inflo los mofletes— si dejas marcas asustaras a Aoi cuando ella despierte. ¿Qué pensara de ti Yusaku-kun?

—Tks...

—Vamos no te enojes, prometo enseñarte como se debe para que lo uses con ella —sonrió divertida.

Le observo bajar el rostro hasta su entrepierna cuando saco su miembro viril, colocando los mechones de cabello que se habían ido al frente los llevo hacia atrás de su oreja, _"tan corto" _pensó tras recordar con nostalgia el pasado, y como ella llevaba largo el cabello, aquello solo un recuerdo que debía dejar atrás.

Desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, pudo observar las nubes arremolinarse, pronto la primer gota cayó cerca de su mejilla.

—_Nee Yusaku-kun_ ¿Es tan malo si soy yo?

Le escuchó preguntar, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior trato de contener las palabras que había resguardado por tanto tiempo.

_«_—El problema tal vez soy yo, al esperar a que te des cuenta_»_

_Pronto más gotas empezaron a caer sobre ambos. Le escuchó maldecir._

『•』

_Bajo el mismo paraguas, aun sentía su entrepierna doler, el brazo de la chica sujetaba fuertemente el suyo._

—Debe ser doloroso ¿No? —sin embargo Yusaku no respondió— _días de lluvia como estos me hacen recordar ese día_.

—¿Aoi? —le llamó tras ver como su mirada cayó al piso para observar los charcos que habían formado.

—Yu... ¿Yusaku? —le observo aturdida en medio de las luces de la calle— ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

_"Aunque te lo dijera ¿Algo cambiaria?"_ pensó.

—Te llevo a casa.

—Pero...

—Tu hermano debe de estar preocupado, la practica en el club fue más intensa de lo que se esperó, te desmayaste y...

—Ya veo...

Le interrumpió.

『•』

—Entonces eso paso... debo agradecerte, siempre cuidas de ella Yusaku-kun —afirmo el mayor de los Zaizen, el joven de cabello azul desvió la mirada.

—Por favor no diga eso... —se detuvo, no tenía valor de proseguir con la oración y admitir lo que pensaba realmente.

—¿Gustas pasar y quedarte a cenar? Esta vez prepare tu comida favorita y...

—Lo lamento, tendré que rechazar la oferta.

—Ya veo, tan responsable como de costumbre —le sonrió amable, y aquella amabilidad solo le hacía sentir peor.

_«_—Por favor no sea tan amable, ¿Acaso no entiende que esto solo es una fachada, si usted supiera lo que yo..._»_

_"Entonces nos vemos mañana"_ soltó el viejo saludo de despedida. Después de todo no tenía otra opción. Debía estar siempre con ella.

Esa noche en la soledad de su habitación imagino su silueta entre la cama mientras el movimiento de su mano seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo.

_«_Incluso el yo mediocre puede seguir el día sin que nadie se dé cuenta de ello..._ »_

Pero en sus sueños aun podía verla bajo la lluvia y como de costumbre no pudo dormir.

『•』

Sintió el tacto de sus manos acariciando su cabello, pronto al empezar a removerse de su lugar y abrir sus ojos le vio a ella acuclillada a un lado de su pupitre. Sus orbes brillaban, siempre le habían parecido lindos, su tono tan natural.

—Si sigues durmiendo te perderás el almuerzo —mostró la caja de almuerzo que traía consigo— mi hermano hizo más de la cuenta, puedo darte un poco —desvió la mirada.

Yusaku observo el cielo, los nubarrones parecían no querer dejar sus cielos estos días. Restregando con el dorso de su mano el ojo derecho le vio salir cual niña.

Al parecer Aoi se había ido otra vez...

Subiendo por las escaleras, escuchó los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, después de todo el rumor de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y el vicepresidente estaban saliendo fue una noticia que se esparció de vil forma.

—Oe —le detuvo el paso un chico de cabellera blanca, al parecer de su misma edad perteneciente a otro grupo— ¿Así que es cierto que ustedes dos salen? Siempre los veo viniendo a la escuela juntos y cada que tienen oportunidad pareciera que no pierden tiempo en buscarse, ¿Acaso eso no va en contra del código moral de la institución Hanoi? —se jacto.

—Corta el rollo Ryoken, ¿Acaso estas molesto porque te haya rechazado nuestra presidenta?

La mirada de Kogami se torció, volviéndose más severa y rígida, sus cejas se fruncieron y una de sus venas le salto.

—¿Ha? ¿Quién carajos querría a una puta fea como ella? Solo un perdedor como tú estaría con una ofrecida como ella, de seguro ya ha de estar más abierta que...

Yusaku lanzo el primer golpe, dejándole caer en uno de escalones.

—¿Quieres cerrar el orto? —le miro con desprecio— que te hayan dado calabazas no es mi asunto, sigue soltando mierdas de Aoi y esta vez no será un simple golpe.

—Como siempre los de tu tipo reaccionan así, con violencia —se burló el de cabello blanco mientras se levantaba.

—Tsk... —retomando su camino sintió las miradas sobre su persona. Respirando hondamente trato de calmarse. Y cuando la vio en la orilla aferrando el barandal sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Viniste... —le escuchó decir.

_«_—Pero... ¿Por mí? O ¿Por ella?_»_

『•』

Sintió unas manos por detrás de él, se giró para ser recibido por los labios de la chica, estrechando sus caderas con las suyas sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su piel, pronto una de las manos que se abrazaban su cuello se dirigió hacia su pantalón.

Quiso detenerle, pero aquello solo era una mentira más.

—¿No es una reacción rápida? —en su tono de voz un deje de diversión se vio reflejada— Con solo tocar un poco ya te pusiste así de duro —guardo silencio su compañero— Pero más importante... Hace rato ¿No crees que fue demasiado? Pero era de esperarse, Yusaku el fiel caballero de Aoi, aun así y ¿Si alguien te atrapa?

—¿Acaso estas celosa, Miyu? —sonrió sarcástico Yusaku.

La chica le vio con odio puro, al final le soltó, llevando su mano derecha a la altura de su boca rio.

—¿Así que al fin has decidido llamarme por mi nombre?

_«_—No. Pero no tengo otra alternativa ya que..._»_

—¿Y cómo debería hacerlo? Aoi nunca se comportaría así.

—¿Cómo? —enarco una ceja mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo diga?

—¿Acaso el gran Yusaku Fujiki tiene miedo de herirme?

—Para nada —le sujeto de la mandíbula— ¿Por qué debería sentir algo tan insignificante por alguien como tú? ¿Qué eres un fantasma o...

—¿Con que quieres provocarme? —sonrió ladinamente— Creo que para poder hacerlo bien, te faltan años de experiencia— su mano izquierda se dirigió a su entrepierna— Yusaku tú nunca podrás mentirme a mí. Lo que más deseas solo yo puedo hacerlo realidad.

_«_Mentira. Tú solo sabes lo que quiero que sepas, si realmente pudieras ver entre mis mentiras sabrías lo que realmente pienso de todo esto...

Yo realmente..._»_

Acerco sus manos hacia su cuello. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, pudo verla seguir estática en su lugar, mientras un par lágrimas escurrieron por sus orbes, por un momento se vio a si mismo en medio de la calle y a ella siendo arrebatada de sus manos.

[Cerca del final de la última primavera, vi a una niña de mi clase ser atacada por un hombre, me quedé inmóvil en el mismo lugar mientras era llevada al terreno baldío que se encontraba cerca de la escuela, en ese entonces pude sentir como la humedad opacaba el calor de mi mano cuando ella fue arrebatada de mi]

El timbre de la campana sonó y con ello aquel trance en el cual había sucumbido le mostro la imagen real, Aoi se encontraba luchando por su vida, sus uñas se habían clavado en su muñeca mientras trataba de escapar de su agarre.

Para cuando le soltó, solo le vio dar unos pasos hacia atrás mientras trastabillaba, su mano derecha se había colocado en su garganta, tratando de recuperar el aliento su rostro había sido oculto por su flequillo.

—Yo... yo...

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, vio cómo se dirigió hacia él, sus pasos aun cada vez más rápidos acercándolo a su persona, y pronto el impacto de su mano al encestar en su mejilla.

Pudo haberse apartado, haber dicho algo más, pero en su mirada, la cual llena de odio le miro encontró una trágica respuesta.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha.

Desde ese día no volvió a acercarse a ella. Tal vez eso era lo mejor para ella, pero no para él.

『•』

[Un día ella cayó en un agujero, un viejo ducto que llevaba a las cloacas, todavía está en el hospital, las autoridades creyeron que fue un accidente pero yo sé lo que realmente paso, nadie en el grupo le quería. Cerca de la escuela había una construcción sin terminar, era un terreno baldío que usaban los chicos malos para jugar... aun trato de olvidar su rostro cuando le empuje. Aun así ella me ha robado todo, a pesar de que ella sigue durmiendo en aquella cama de hospital ¿Por qué?]

Pudo verle pasar del brazo con otro chico nuevo, cada semana era uno nuevo, mordiendo su hot-dog desvió la vista.

—Así que también te boto —se sentó a un lado de él Kogami, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza cual almohadilla se apoyó de la pared del salón donde hace unos instantes Yusaku estaba tomando el almuerzo— ¿Ya viste? Lo lleva a la azotea ¿Sabes lo que significa? —coloco su mano a la altura de su boca cual puño mientras inflaba la mejilla y empezaba a mover su mano de arriba y abajo.

Fujiki rodó los ojos, dejando su comida de lado se levantó, sin embargo al sentir su mano tomar su muñeca no pudo evitar girarse para verle.

—¿Qué diantres te pasa?

—Eso mismo digo, pareces su perro fiel ¿Qué clase de relación llevan los dos?

Deshaciendo su agarre sonrió y sus orbes cerúleos se habían vuelto más obscuros —¡Bingo! ¡Has dado en el clavo, soy su perro guardián! —dijo con sorna, tras reírse en su cara.

_«_—Después de todo no puedo ser nada más..._»_

«—_¿Hasta qué punto debemos retroceder?»_

_«_—Tal vez desde el inicio..._»_

[Una semana antes de lo ocurrido le encontré en el viejo terreno, su camisa estaba desgarrada, sus ojos cristalinos, mientras ella le aferraba a pesar de los moretones, Aoi lloró toda la noche esa ocasión, y aun que quise sentir algo, lo único que nació dentro de mí fue la rabia]

Los recuerdos venían nuevamente a él, como las cadenas que siempre le mantendrían bajo sus pies, su cuerpo por si solo se movió hacia la azotea, para cuando los vio a ambos, él encima de ella no pudo contener la furia, fue hacia él.

—¿Acaso no lo había dejado en claro? ¿Qué ella es mía? —grito con furia en su mirada mientras le empezaba a golpear, Aoi quien ahora se encontraba a un lado con la camisa abierta y la falda desfajada oculto la mirada por debajo de su flequillo, mientras su sonrisa se anchaba.

『•』

—¿Comprende la grave falta que ha cometido joven Fujiki? aún más ha manchado la imagen del cargo que debería portar con orgullo y dignidad con sus actos.

El chico bajo la mirada. Una de las profesoras se acercó al director, Yusaku pudo escuchar sus palabras a la perfección a pesar de ser solo un susurro.

É̶l̶ ̶e̶s̶ ̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶c̶o̶ ̶d̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶s̶o̶ ̶*̶*̶*̶*̶ ̶y̶a̶ ̶s̶a̶b̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶ ̶e̶s̶a̶ ̶c̶h̶i̶c̶a̶.̶ ̶

El hombre carraspeo, tras pedirle salir por unos minutos de la oficina al final dictamino la sanción adecuada para su acto de vandalismo en contra de la moral.

_"Estoy suspendido, que bien"_ pensó para a sus adentros mientras tomaba su maletín y se retiraba después de todo de nada servía quedarse el resto del día tras el show que había dado.

—_Nee Yusaku-kun_ —escuchó su voz con claridad— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Podemos ir juntos? —cual niña pequeña preguntó mientras ocultaba su maletín detrás de sí.

Largando un hondo suspiro, siseo la cabeza dando una señal de aprobación, la chica corrió hacia él mientras tomaba su brazo.

『•』

Las miradas se posaron en ambos jóvenes, con el uniforme escolar para los ojos de los adultos solo eran un par de vagos más, después de todo era muy temprano para que ambos estudiantes salieran de clases.

—_Nee Yusaku-kun_ vámonos por aquí —le jalo del brazo hacia uno de los callejones. Sin poder refutar algo tuvo que seguirle.

—¿Por qué demonios quisiste ir por aquí? —preguntó con molestia al ver que estaban cerca de los barrios bajos de So'ho.

—Odio como nos miraban esos ancianos —respondió con simpleza, se había agachado tras ver un charco, quería mirar su reflejo, era temporada de lluvias y ver un cielo tan azul como ahora era una oportunidad única, sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la mano de su acompañante— ¡Que malo! —se quejó inflando los cachetes— Si ella lo viera ¿Cómo reaccionaria? —en sus palabras no había más que malicia.

—Entonces por ello tú ¿Lo hiciste? —inquirió, a pesar de haber reconocido la verdad desde el primer intento de celos.

—¿No era lo que deseabas como aquella ocasión? —señala con desdén, él seguía detrás de ella acuclillado sin decir palabra alguna, el cielo de apoco empezó a nublarse, sintiendo como sus manos se acercaban a la suya para bajarla pudo ver la silueta de su fantasma, con aquel cabello rojizo y el impermeable azul. —Mirando hacia atrás —le escucho decir con la voz severa— es como si fuera un primer amor tardío, en ese tiempo los dos estábamos en 6 grado, cuando tú le empujaste en aquel agujero, dime Yusaku-kun ¿Por qué?

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque te amo"_

—Quien sabe... —mintió, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, la chica sintió su cálido aliento por sobre su oreja.

—Esta vez... ¿Tú casa o la mía?

『•』

[Desde un principio éramos dos, pero al final ella nos hizo ser tres, tal vez había sido el destino, la suerte que se deparo para este trágico amor, Aoi nunca me amo, en cambio solo tenía ojos para ella. Los dos éramos amigos, por los negocios de nuestros padres siempre tuvimos la compañía del otro, pero dentro de mí una necesidad creció... ]

—_Nee Aoi... _—_le llamo tras verla salir corriendo cuando le vio, su largo cabello colgaba en forma de dos coletas_— _¿A dónde..._

—_Yusaku-kun _—_la voz de la otra niña detrás de Aoi se escuchó._

—_Miyu... _—_torció el gesto, era de esperarse, donde Aoi iba, Miyu también._

—_¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_

_Asintiendo, tomo la mano de Zaizen, cada uno aferrando la mano que les unía y les rompería._

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Fujiki, dejando los maletines en medio de la sala se dirigieron a su habitación.

Quitándole el saco negro ella se acomodó en la cama, él desanudo la corbata, su mirada se afilo mientras la chica movía su índice llamándolo sin palabras.

『•』

Escucho la hebilla de su cinturón caer, el cierre bajo como sus pantalones y su ropa interior mientras era envuelto por sus labios, como siempre tan dulces y a la vez tan amargos, aquellos que le mantenían sometido.

—¿Demasiado para ti? —rio divertida. Tumbándolo en la cama Zaizen se colocó encima de él, desabotonando su camisa blanca mientras movía sus caderas por encima de su bóxer vio el rostro de Fujiki retorcerse de placer. —Vamos Yusaku-kun no importa cuánto aprietes los dientes para guardar silencio ¿No es más placentero cuando te rindes ante mí? Después de todo. Es a mí a quien amas ¿no?

Empujándola hacia atrás rio ante sus palabras.

_«_—Si supieras la verdad tal vez mi tacto no te haría estremecer. ¿Aoi aun piensas que soy yo la victima?_»_

Tomando sus labios otra vez empezó a tocar sus pechos por debajo del brazier blanco.

—¿Esto ya no es necesario verdad?

『•』

Los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar después de esa sonrisa cómplice, ambos querían sentirse bien, el cajón de la mesita de al lado de la cama seguía abierta, dentro la caja de condones.

—¿Tan bien se sintió? —se inclinó hacia el frente aun sosteniendo ambas piernas —sabes yo también quiero sentirme bien —sonrió divertido tras dar la siguiente estocada.

Aoi aferro las sábanas blancas, un escalofrió le recorrió al sentir como el miembro erecto de Yusaku se abría paso más profundamente dentro de ella, un gemido soltó y pronto sus labios fueron tomados otra vez por su compañero, solo le dejo ir para observar su dulce rostro de Ángel vuelto un desastre.

_«_Si los Ángeles existen tú debes ser uno»

Jadeo de placer al sentir los labios de Yusaku en su cuello, se arqueo ante la intensificación de movimientos, clavando sus uñas en su espalda Zaizen escuchó su voz tan fuerte y varonil susurrarle mientras le veía sin apartar la vista.

—El interior de Aoi-chan es tan caliente —sonrió con descaro inclinando su rostro, unió ambas frentes— lo había extrañado tanto ¿Tú también no es así? —Y la chica trato de responder, pero nuevamente era bombardeada por otra oleada de sensaciones. De pronto sintió como sus manos dejaban caer sus piernas mientras tomaban su rostro— tratando de provocarme ¿Qué diantres tratabas de hacer? —la chica le regalo una sonrisa, aun abrazando su cintura con ambas piernas se atrevió a bajar sus manos de su espalda y colocarlas por encima de las de Yusaku, haciéndolas bajar hasta su cuello.

—Esto... —respondió con la voz apagada.

—¡Ja! —se burló, apretando con fuerza su cuello empezó a reír, pronto un par de lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus orbes.

—Yusaku... —le escuchó llamarle con voz trémula— no llores —acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—_Tus ojos son como el cielo, si tú lloras de seguro el cielo también llorara contigo._

—_¡Tonterías! _—_contesto con molestia tras rechazar su pañuelo, todos se burlaban de él por sus características al ser mitad japonés y mitad americano._

_Ese fue primer amor y tal vez único, pero ella no lo amaba a él, lo que a ambos le separaba era aquella insulsa existencia, Miyu..._

—Si yo muero, ¿Ella podrá despertar?

—¿Eso deseas?

—¿Fue mi culpa no es así? ¿Qué la hubieses lanzado al agujero?

—Tal vez...

—Entonces de... —su voz fue callada por los labios de Yusaku.

_«_—¿Dónde empezó todo aquello?_»_

_«_—Tal vez cuando decidí matarla»

Ambos éramos iguales, sin embargo Aoi solo parecía mirarle a ella, en su mirada había algo distinto de cuando me miraba a mí.

Era verano cuando paso, me gustaba saltarme las actividades de clases extra y leer un libro en el viejo terreno baldío que se encontraba detrás de la escuela, aunque ambos éramos llamados _"mestizos",_ sin embargo cuando ella llegó con nosotros toda la atención fue a parar con ella.

Aunque éramos iguales, ella me reemplazo con tanta facilidad. Por ello cuando la vi llorando no pude evitar sentir felicidad, el cómo su imagen empezaba a ser destrozada me pareció hermoso, sin embargo Aoi no lo vio de esa forma, soltando mi mano fue con ella, a pesar de que le llame, a pesar de que le inste a volver, entonces aquel hombre le destrozo en lugar de a ella.

Aun puedo recordar la blancura y el brillo de su cuerpo, los cuales parecían ser los de un humano de otro mundo, a pesar de haber querido hacer algo, a pesar de haber querido apartar a aquel robusto hombre de ella, solo pude mirar estático en mi lugar tras recibir el primer golpe y caer inconsciente. Miyu en cambio solo se quedó llorando, ese verano Aoi dejo de ir a la escuela.

Ahora me encontraba completamente solo.

_«_Si me preguntan porque lo hice, tal vez fue como un acto de justicia. Ella le había causado tanto daño, Miyu debió de haber sido la victima de aquel hombre no Aoi._»_

Las palabras de aliento, aquel terreno baldío, y la aglomeración de gente que poco a poco se volvió una turba, cada uno de ellos llevándola a la orilla de aquel inmenso agujero y una simple propuesta que seguía turbando mi ser.

_«Empújala»_

—Aun ahora me pregunto si solo fue mi imaginación —se giró a verla— escribimos una historia ambos ¿Sabes? Con el diario que nos dio tu hermano, creamos una —tomo su cintura fuertemente, ahora él se encontraba detrás de ella, depositando un beso en su cuello, sintió como la piel de la chica dio un respingo al sentirse completamente llena, las mejillas de la chica ardían. Era un pasado que aun trataba de recuperar y no lograba alcanzarlo del todo. —Vamos a la ducha —ofreció— después de todo aun debemos comer, y luego ir con _nii-sama_ —canturreo.

『•』

Observó su silueta en la camisa blanca que le presto, su mirada parecía asustada, palmeando a un lado del sillón le invito a sentarse.

—¿Viste algo extraño? —preguntó sin mirarle.

—Yo... —titubeo ante sus palabras, cuando había salido del baño, por unos segundos, en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver la imagen de alguien más.

—¿Aoi?

El chico de cabellera azul se levantó de su lugar para ir con ella —Tú cabello —toco las puntas húmedas, al parecer necesita un retoque, en silencio ella se dejó inundar por su calidez tratando de olvidar el reflejo que observo en el espejo hace unos segundos atrás— Por cierto mañana no hay clases.

—¿Es así? —ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad, Yusaku asintió— yo...

—Está bien si no lo recuerdas, yo hablare con tu hermano.

—Siempre cuidando de mi ¿Qué hare sin ti?

—No digas eso.

—Es solo, desde aquel incidente tú siempre has cuidado de mí y yo... —trató de recordar, sin embargo solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que le hizo llevarse ambas manos a su frente.

—Te he dicho que no importa si no recuerdas nada. Lo importante es que estés bien, tal vez luego podamos ir a ver a Miyu al hospital. —La chica asintió. De pronto el ruido de su estómago se escuchó— pero antes comamos algo.

El ruido de un trueno retumbo dando inicio a la tormenta que se avecinaba, la chica se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, sintió la calidez de su abrazo que le rodeaba con premura.

—Yusaku... —sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos. —_El cielo aún se mantenía bajo, y pesado cuando la lluvia que caía esa anoche, amenazando con dejarla caer más..._

—Yusaku...

En ese entonces habían dicho que no despertarías, que el trauma que ese hombre había ocasionado en ti era muy fuerte, dijeron que estarías en coma tal vez por siempre, pero... Aoi, yo pude hacerlo, traerte de vuelta, aunque este cuerpo no puede compararse al tuyo, al fin he podido alcanzar a mi Ángel.

_«_Pero como mortal que soy yo solo puedo hacerte caer...»

『•』

_Y lo que mis ojos vieron ese día fue algo que ni yo mismo pude creer, simplemente era el inicio..._

_La imagen que reflejaba el espejo no era la mía, pero el nombre de esta alma, seguía en este simple recipiente._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yusaku?_

—_Era la única forma de traerte de vuelta. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_

_"Porque te amo"_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus orbes al ver el reflejo, sus manos empezaron a rasgar la piel de su rostro, esto no podía ser verdad._

—_Este no es mi rostro, este es..._

_Abrazándola por detrás le tomo de las manos. _—_Vamos no llores, Miyu debe de estar feliz, después de todo al fin puede hacer algo por ti, ella estaría feliz de que uses su cuerpo._

[La verdad que no debía volver a saber. El cuerpo que seguía durmiendo en la cama del hospital. La verdad que les ataba a los tres.]

_"_—_Yo nunca te voy a traicionar, así que por favor ámame tanto como yo a ti"_


End file.
